The Perfect Mistake
by ashleydee08
Summary: Cuddy makes a mistake but is it good or bad. House is not who Cuddy thinks he is and can he ever change.


Lucas was away for a job for the entire weekend so Lisa decided she would stay late at work on Friday as the babysitter was staying over night anyway. House came barging into her office before he left for the night.

Just wondering if the twins want to join me for a drink? Actually Lucas is away for the weekend so they would love to join you. Ok are we going then?

House continued to drunk and drunker whereas Cuddy was only slightly tipsy. She couldn't stop thinking about the past two months that she and Lucas had been sleeping together. He always wore a condom but what really annoyed her was that Lucas would always finish and she wouldn't. She eventually started faking it and would walk into the bathroom when he was asleep and finish herself off. She was brought out of her thought when House stood up. That's me. Goodnight twins l hope to see you again sometime soon. Well get a cab with you just so that you are ok Cuddy was quick to answer.

She was not giving up on an opportunity like this. They both walked out of the bar and got a cab. She walked him up to the door after quietly telling the driver to leave. She shut the door behind them whilst he sat on the couch she collected two beers from the fridge then sat with him on the couch.

C – Lets have some fun?

H – Okaaaaaaay Cuddy what do you class as fun?

C – Truth or Dare with a twist. $10 for every question or dare not completed and we are only allowed to use the money you have on you.

H – Ok. How much you got?

C - $100 and you?

H - $300

C – What. Why have you got that much?

H – I was going for a drink. Anyway. Truth or dare?

C – Truth

H – What color of lingerie are you wearing?

C – Red

H – Truth.

C – Do you find me attractive?

H – Very and beautiful. Cuddy blushed when he answered.

H – Dare.

C – I dare you to sit in just your boxers. He did so.

C – Dare.

H – I dare you to …….. sit in your bra and knickers. Which she did.

H – Dare.

C – I dare you to kiss me. He really enjoyed it as there lips and tongues met in a quick passionate kiss.

C – Dare.

H – I dare you to let me lick honey off of your breasts.

To Houses surprise Cuddy walked into the kitchen and collected the honey. House moved and Cuddy lay flat on her back as she applied a large amount of honey on her breasts. Cuddy him a nod and House lowered his mouth to her left breast. Her nipple was stiff and he thoroughly licked all of her breast except from the nipple."Oh oh oh Greg" came from her lips as he flicked his tongue across her nipple as well as sucking it and biting it softly. He could tell that she loved what he was doing as she pushed his face harder and harder against her breast. He gave the other breast the same treatment.

H – Truth

C – Are you in love with someone?

H – Yes.

C – Truth.

H - When was the last time you had an orgasm cause by a man and not yourself?

C – 10 months ago.

H – Truth.

C – Is it me that you love? Cuddy asked as hope filled her eyes.

House looked down and handed Cuddy a $10 bill. It about broke her heart when he done that. "Well if he doesn't love me at least l can still sleep with him". She thought to herself. Cuddy left her bra off and straddled his hips. Before House could say anything she smashed her lips against his. He didn't give what was happening a second thought when their tongues started battling. Before he knew it his top was on the floor and she was leading him towards his bedroom.

Cuddy was now fully naked and lying flat on her back in the middle of the bed. Once House was finished removing all of his clothes he positioned himself above her and searched her eyes to make sure that it was alright to carry on. She looked up into his baby blue eyes and nodded. He rubbed his very hard penis against her opening to make sure that she was ready and she was more than ready. He lowered himself and entered her slowly until he was all the way in. He waited and gave her time to adjust. As he did so all she could think about was him being a lot bigger in length and width compared to Lucas, also that her release was close. Cuddy screamed,"AHHH GREG" as her first orgasm hit. Cuddy dug her nails into his back which was sure to leave marks, but he carried on. After Cuddy had a total of 3 mind blowing orgasms House finally came and shouted," LISA" as he did. Cuddy stayed on her back for 15 minutes letting her breathing return to normal. She finally turned on her side and closed her eyes with her back to him. 30 minutes later Cuddy was pretending to be asleep. House leaned over and moved a curl from out of her face. He whispered "I do love you Lisa Marie Cuddy….but…but you deserve to have someone better than me love you and you deserve to be happy." House fell asleep after confessing his love. Once House was asleep Cuddy gathered all her things and rushed home.

A month passed and things between House and Cuddy were awkward. They both barely spoke to each other and they couldn't stop thinking about that unforgettable night. It was the most extreme orgasms Cuddy has had in years. After having enough secrecy she explained to Lucas that she slept with House and that for some miracle she was pregnant with his child. She and Lucas started to argue and he told her to get rid of it. She was really mad at him for even suggesting it. They continued to argue and she finally told him it was over. When he asked why she told him that she loved House and always will love House. In the car ride to the hospital she knew that she should have been upset. The funny thing was that she was not upset she was actually happy. When she got to the hospital and sat at her desk there was a letter addressed to her. It was a letter of resignation for Gregory Daniel House effective immediately.

REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CARRY ON. IF I CARRY ON I WILL BE UPDATING ROUGHLY EVERY 3-5 DAYS. I WILL ALSO CARRY ON WITH MY OTHER STORY IF ANYONE WANTS ME TO CARRY ON. ALSO FIRST TIME DOING SMUT SO PLEASE TELL ME HOW I CAN IMPROVE IT IN ANY WAY.


End file.
